Reborn
by PlushieHug
Summary: 'Flamekit opened his eyes. Looking around him he knew he was Firestar, the great leader, ready to attack anything, including the tail that lay in front of him. He pounced.' Flamekit is reborn into ThunderClan along with several other StarClan warriors. And some from the Dark Forest. Can he regain his former dignity while trapped in the body (and mind) of a kit?


~:~:~:~

Flamekit opened his eyes. The soft smell of milk flooded his senses. A tongue rasped over his head. And, most importantly, he could _see_! He was pressed up against his mother's belly, her soft black fur surrounding him. Around his mother were walls, made from some branches woven together, stretching high above his head and finishing in a roof so tall he had to crane his neck to look at it.

"Dovewing, look! Flamekit opened his eyes!" squealed a creamy white queen in a nest a few tail-lengths away.

A face was shoved in front of his. His mother -he could tell by her scent- had wide amber eyes and black fur covered her face. He could only see her face, which was still in front of his, sniffing him. "Daisy, you're right!"

Flamekit blinked a few times, clearing cloudy specks that filled his view. They disappeared in a heartbeat. He guessed this sight thing was still new. Next to him, a bundle of brown tabby fur stirred but didn't wake. A grey she-kit rolled on Flamekit. He sighed, bored and unsure what to do.

Boldly, he stumbled to his paw, proud of his own daring to stand. He was so much closer to the roof of the den! Hesitantly, he put one paw foreward, and then another and he stumbled straight in to Nightpool and flopped on to the ground. Walking was harder than it looked. He looked around the den again, still in awe of how big it was. His jaws parted in an accidental yawn.

Flamekit shrugged the wave of sleepiness off and jumped back to his paws. His young eyes scanned the den and blinked as a beam of light blinded them. _Outside the den!_ He was eager to explore somewhere new, but that light was still in front of his eyes, so he stumbled back to Dovewing, where he could actually _see_.

"The light's bright, isn't it little kit?" she murmured.

Flamekit nodded and let out another huge yawn. He looked guiltily at her to see if she had seen. He didn't want to get back in to the nest.

His mother noticed. "Why don't you get some sleep, Flamekit? I'll wake you up when your brother and sister open their eyes. Then you can go play," Dovewing purred, wrapping her tail around him.

He nodded and closed his eyes, sleep coming over him faster than he expected. He saw the dusty brown queen stand up and stretch, he saw his mother closing her eyes, his littermates' flanks rising up and down in a soothing motion, and then he was washed into a deep sleep.

~:~:~:~

"Firestar? Firestar, what happened?" A large white tom loomed over Flamekit, his yellow eyes gleaming in concern. Behind him, ferns waved in the breeze and birdsong filled the air. Light shone down from somewhere above the trees. This place was beautiful, perfect. Flamekit's whiskers twitched as he inhaled the delicious scent of freshly caught mouse. This place was like StarClan... Was it StarClan?

"What?" Flamekit squeaked. "I'm Flamekit. I dunno who Firestar is."

"Flamekit?!" The white tom looked panicked. "No! What happened?"

A grey she-cat walked up with a slight limp. She stared at the flame colored kit. "Firestar, I have experience with this. I'm telling you you are Firestar and now you will magically realize-"

"Cinderpelt!" the kit cried, bouncing on his paws. "I remember everything now! I _am_ Firestar!"

The white tom rolled his eyes at the kit who was practically bouncing everywhere in excitement. "He's also a kit. Firetstar, why aren't you in StarClan? Why are you down by the lake? What did you do?"

"I dunno, Whitestorm." Flamekit shrugged and came to a halt, looking bored at the conversation. "I'm just kinda here."

Whitestorm circled Flamekit anxiously. "Have you seen Bluestar? She's missing too."

Flamekit scowled, annoyed these cat were expecting so much of him. He wasn't a leader,he was just Flamekit. Except that he was Firestar. But he was actually Flame kit! He stopped thinking about that a headache came on. "I just opened my eyes for StarClan's sake!" he shrieked.

"Then wake up!" Whitestorm meowed urgently, his eyes wide with anxiety. "Wake up and try to find Bluestar! She's not anywhere in StarClan and- oh no, what if the Dark Forest kidnapped her?"

Cinderpelt rolled her eyes but placed her tail comfortingly around his shoulders. "Bluestar practically raised him," she explained to the bewildered Flamekit. He nodded his head, hopping to look wiser than he was and pretending these cats weren't confusing him as much as they were. After all, he was Firestar the brave.

"Now, wake up!" Whitestorm hissed, and Flamekit's eyes flew open.

~:~:~:~

**AN: Yup, here it is, mah first story. Yay! Feel free to favorite, follow and, uh, flame? (They all start with the same letter, OK?) OK, don't flame but please tell me what I need to improve, what I'm good at, etc. Thanks!**

**~Plushie**


End file.
